When we first met
by Anthea Frost
Summary: Clark was care-free, without a care in the world. But then school starts. And on his first day, he meets a girl named Brenda, who we all know plays an important part in his life. But did they meet the way we expected them to? Of course not.
1. A Bump on the Head

A/N: Hiya! This story is totally dedicated to Abitat Eco, for giving me the idea (even if she didn't know it) and being my first ever fanfiction buddy! Soo, yeah. I was looking through fics, and realized- NO BRENDA AND CLARK FICS! So, I'm here to put on up. I hope you like it!

(P)(L)

Clark Triton looked up at the large building, with Hershel Layton looking up as well.

First day of school.

And these two were ready.

Well… Maybe.

Hershel smiled at Clark, "After you."

Clark smirked at him, "Oh no, I insist." He gestured toward the doors.

Hershel huffed, and walked through the door, with Clark chuckling behind him.

"You're such a coward." Hershel sighed.

"Are not!"

"Of course you are!"

"Would an archaeologist really be a coward?"

"No, I suppose not. But you're not an archaeologist yet, are you?"

"… Okay, so maybe I'm a slight coward. But the only reason you aren't, is because you love school, and never have fun!"

"That's not true! Remember, we-"

"I'm just joking, Hershel! Honestly!"

The two laughed, as they walked down the halls. The school already seemed familiar to them. Students in the halls were chatting in the halls, and some even waved to the two.

"Hello, Hershel!"

Hershel smiled and waved shyly, "Hello, Karen."

The flirtatious girl, smirked, and fiddled with his collar, "So shy…"she purred. (We all know she's going to be Rosetta's mum.)

Unfortunately, Hershel stepped back, and quickly hurried down the hall. Karen huffed, and crossed her arms.

"I-I'll see you in class Clark. I, um… Am going to go on ahead."

Clark smirked, "See you then."

With that, Hershel turned round the corner, and left a highly annoyed Karen.

"You realize he's already taken?" Clark said, smirking. Karen's eyes widened, "WHAT?" she practically shrieked, "With whom?"

This wasn't what Clark expected. He had merely made it up. He knew Hershel was still single, but it was the only way to save him. Instead, he expected tears.

Women.

Clark shrugged, "Haven't the faintest. He told me just the other day. No details." Clark could've sworn he saw steam hiss out from her ears. Her face reddened, and her eyes narrowed, making her seem extremely unattractive.

Clark nearly burst out in laughter.

"Mmph... I-I b-best get on" he snickered, "My way to class!"

And he quickly hurried down the hall. Once he was sure he was out of earshot, he burst into laughter. Clark clutched his stomach, as he slowed down in his walking, and stopped altogether.

At last, his laughter faded, until all that was left was a smirk. Suddenly, his eyes almost popped out of his head, when he realized he would be late, if he didn't boost his speed.

Quickly, he ran down the hall, around the corner, and-

_CRASH!_

"Hey!"

Clark rubbed his head from where it cracked with another. He blinked away stars in his eyes, to see who had been such a fool to-

That's when he noticed who.

A girl was splayed on the floor, rubbing her forehead. She had long hair that held an olive green shade to it. Her eyes were clenched shut, so he couldn't see what color they were. Her skin was tanned, and books were scattered across the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Clark blinked, snapping out of his trance like state. She was certainly tough, even though her voice was soft.

"Oh… Sorry."

"If you were really in such a rush for class, I suggest you come here earlier!"

Clark smirked and picked up several of her books, and handed them to her. She blinked, but took them.

"… Thank you. And sorry. I don't appreciate being late for class."

Clark winked at her, "Hey, not a-"

Their eyes widened. The bell rang.

Too late.

The girl glared at him, "Fantastic!" Clark bit his lip, "C'mon, let's go to the nurse's office. That bruise of yours is turning purple."

She rolled her eyes, but sighed and nodded, and the two walked down the hall, heading to the nurse's office.

(P)(L)

"…And that's what happened."

The nurse sighed, "Honestly, _no running in the halls _means nothing to you at all… But you were trying to get to class on time. I suppose I can't blame you. Here are two passes for your teachers. And make sure to keep those ice-packs to your heads."

Clark smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. O'Neal."

The nurse smiled, and turned to the girl, "Let me see your bruise again, Brenda."

The girl, or Brenda, sighed, "It's not that bad, mum…"

Clark blinked.

Mum?

Brenda caught Clark's gaze and rolled her eyes, "I got my looks from my father."

Mrs. O'Neal smiled, "It's not serious, but it's worse than Clark's. Now get to class you two. I hope this won't happen again."

Clark nodded numbly and both walked out the room. He looked at Brenda.

"Sorry about that."

Brenda looked up, a startled expression on her gentle face, "About what?"

Clark looked down as they walked down the silent halls.

"Sorry about making you late for class and all."

Brenda merely shrugged.

Clark smirked at her, "So, you're Brenda O'Neal?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yep, daughter of the nurse."

Clark smiled, "Nice. I'm Clark Triton." Brenda looked at him for a while, and then held out her hand. Taking it, Clark noticed it was unbelievably soft.

"With whom do you have your first class with?" she asked once he let go. Clark looked down at his schedule.

"Mrs. Morgenstern."

Brenda winced, "Eesh. She's not going to take lightly your being late."

Clark shrugged, "I have a pass. She can't do anything about it."

Brenda merely shrugged again, and stopped at a nearby door, "Well, I'll see you around then, Clark."

Clark winked at her, "See you around, Brenda."

He started down the hall to his classroom, when he heard Brenda call to him:

"And come earlier so you watch out of other people!"

(P)(L)

A/N: And there you go! Not that long, I know. But that's how I started it! I hope you liked it anyway. See ya!

Pieces to Peace!

~Anthea Triton~


	2. A Chat Over Lunch

A/N: Hiya! It's me again, with the second chappy! I'm a bit disappointed that I only got 4 reviews, but beggars can't be choosers, right? Speaking about reviews, it's answering time! And sorry for the long wait, I thought I lost my story info!

lilyb12: Aww, I'm so glad you liked it! I like guys like that too! I'm sorry this update isn't really early; I'm a bit at a loss for what to do. But I'm getting it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Abitat Eco: I'm glad you liked it! Actually, you gave me the idea, when I was reading your story (which you guys should seriously check out!) and I spotted some lovey dovey scenes with Clark and Brenda. And POP, an idea! I didn't want it to be a "love at first sight" thing with Brenda, but with Clark? Pfft, hell yeah. XD Yeah, made for each other indeed! Well, it _is_ the first day of school! But of course I'm going to add in some HershelxClaire ness! I have one idea that'll rock your socks off!

Professor H. Clayton: Yeah, I sip Clark and Brenda sooooo much. :3 I'm glad you liked it!

Guest: I ship these guys too! They're so cute! Yeah, I don't know many people who ship them. Nope, there are ClivexEmmy, and LukexFlora, and LaytonxDescole- But no ClarkxBrenda! I plan on flooding FF with this pairing! When I get the ideas, that is. I'm glad you like this! You're welcome!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Here's the chappy, enjoy!

(P)(L)

"That's… Extremely smooth, Clark."

Clark sighed, "Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

It was lunch time, and the first classes had ended. Brenda had been right- Mrs. Morgenstern had not taken his being late lightly at all, and shot glares at him all during class. Clark had just finished explaining his run in with Brenda.

"You certainly know how to handle the ladies."

Clark rolled his eyes, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He said grumpily.

Hershel chuckled, and ate some of his salad. He looked around the cafeteria, as if searching for someone. His eyes flashed with worry, but Clark couldn't tell who it was that captured his interests.

"What's going on with you, Hershel?" Clark asked, amused.

Hershel jumped, but laughed nervously, "Oh, nothing, just…"

Clark, knowing his friend exceedingly well, smirked, "It's Karen, isn't it?"

Hershel fiddled with the end of his sleeve, "She's been even more flirtatious than usual, Clark…"

Clark froze, and gulped down the guilt that was building up in his throat with his water, "How… odd…"

Hershel nodded, looking around cautiously. Clark, wanting to help his desperate friend out, kept his eyes open, hoping the girl would keep away.

He suddenly spotted Brenda, sitting alone. Clark was just about to suggest to Hershel that they should sit down with her, when another student came by.

He was a tall boy, with brown hair and green eyes. His skin was tanned, and he gave the impression of a clever student, who was healthy, but also held a mysterious aura around him. He was, and even Clark had to admit, rather handsome. Obviously the other girls thought so as well.

The student smiled and sat next to Brenda. Clark listened to their conversation, interested.

"Hello there."

Brenda looked up from her book that rested on her lap. She smiled, "Hello." She greeted. The boy looked over her shoulder.

"What are you reading this time, Brenda?"

Ah. So they knew each other.

Brenda smiled even wider, "It's for English class, really. Shakespeare. We're reading Macbeth at the moment."

The student nodded, "Ah yes. The gruesome one."

Brenda cringed, "That's the one."

The boy smirked, and poked Brenda in the side, making her giggle. She was obviously ticklish.

"Julian! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!"

She giggled again and Julian grinned.

"But I also know you don't like blood! You know I don't want to see my best friend upset!"

Clark balled his hands into fists, "Say Hershel," he said calmly, "Why don't I introduce you to Brenda?" Hershel looked up, and shrugged,

"I don't see why not."

With that, they held up their trays and headed toward the two. Brenda looked up and gave them a light smile. "Hello, Clark." She greeted.

"Heya, Brenda." He said back in a cheerful voice, which was forced, "Mind if we sit here?"

She smiled and gestures to the seats in front of them, "No, not at all." She said. Clark smirked, triumphant. Julian had stopped poking Brenda and smiled at the two kindly.

"So you're Brenda O'Neal?" Hershel inquired. Brenda smiled at him and nodded, "I am. And you are?"

Hershel held his hand over the table,

"I'm Hershel Layton. Clark told me about his… Ah, run in, with you."

Brenda laughed, shook his hand, and brushed aside some of her olive green hair from her forehead. There, was the purple bruise. Hershel winced, and Julian's eyes widened, "_That's_ what made you late for class?" he cried. Brenda smirked and pointed.

"No, _THAT'S _what made me late for class."

Clark let out an embarrassed chuckle, but Julian glared at Clark.

"You?"

Clark looked down at his tray, fiddling with his fork.

"W-Well, yes…"

"Next time, I suggest you be more careful." Julian replied coldly.

Hershel cleared his throat, "Who's your friend, Brenda?" he asked.

Julian turned to him, his facial features once again kind. Brenda shifted uncomfortably, but smiled nonetheless, "This is Julian."

Julian held out his hand, "Julian Jacques Descombes."

Hershel smiled and shook his hand, "Hershel Layton."

Clark stared at Julian, "Clark Triton."

Julian nodded to him, but said nothing.

Brenda coughed, "Well, how did it go with Morgenstern?" she asked. Clark turned to Brenda and sighed, "You were right, she didn't take my being late at all well."

Hershel chuckled, "She kept glaring at him during class."

Brenda smirked at Clark, "I told you so." She said simply.

Clark sighed, but smirked back,

"That you did, Brenda. That you did."

(P)(L)

A/N: And there's chapter two! Again, I'm so sorry for such a long wait, and thank you for reviewing. I will try and update faster. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. I'M SORRY!

A/n: Hello and I'm sorry. I admit, I've been procrastinating, but I literally had to stop and think:

What the hell is the next chapter gonna be?

Anyway, I gave it some thought, and I'm here! Go ahead, kill me, I know! My other PL fic will be put up shortly, I promise, but right now, I wanted to focus on this story. Thank you all for your reviews! Unfortunately, I'm not going to be replying, as I really want to get on with the chapter, so, without further ado, THE CHAPTER!

(P)(L)

"You're crazy about her, aren't you?"

Clark jumped at the question, and glared at Hershel as they made their way to Science. "What in the world are you talking about? WHO, is more of the question, but still." he asked fiercely. Hershel smirked, "You know very well who I'm talking about, Clark Triton, don't think I don't know!" Clark glared at the ground, hoping it didn't show that his blood was rushing to his cheeks. Hershel continued: "You're crazy about Brenda. Anyone with eyes can see that-"Clark pushed Hershel, his cheeks burning terribly, "I am not!" his friend snickered, "You are too!"

The two continued this way, bickering like five year old boys, until they entered the classroom. They glanced around- where should they sit?

Brenda looked up from her notebook, to see the two boys entering, practically at each other's throats. She had chosen one of the tables in the middle aisle- she chose the middle aisle for all her classes, she liked it that way. Brenda then noticed Julian entering behind the boys, glaring at Clark. She sighed- it was just an accident, he didn't have to be so hard on them.

Julian truly wasn't that bad- he was a good student. He was admittedly handsome, but Brenda had never thought him anything more than a friend. He was smart- actually, Brenda considered him a genius. He crafted fantastic little trinkets. Before school has started, he told Brenda of all the excellent things he'd do when he was older. Brenda had no doubt he would accomplish these things.

He was kind. Oh, he was so kind to Brenda. They were great friends. But, there were often moments when he wasn't kind. He could be irritable, and rude, and would say the nastiest of things. But later, he would apologize. Brenda didn't mind. He made the most ridiculous faces when he was yelling.

Brenda didn't know Clark very well. After all, they had only met this morning. But, from what she could gather, he was a confident young man. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but Brenda felt that he was a stubborn boy. And yet, there was something about him that seemed interesting. He was a curious puzzle that was for sure, and she really was pleased with her luck on having him for her friend. She couldn't wait to know him better.

But, at the moment, she was too busy giggling at their petty argument. What could they be arguing over? _Probably some silly thing between boys. That's usually how it is, I find it._

Brenda was quite a character herself, though she never noticed. She was a beautiful young lady, no one could argue with that. She was kind, though, she cared greatly for punctuality, and it annoyed her if something caused her to be late. She was clever, and would strive to keep her grades high. But, she could, at times, be quite oblivious.

She had friends, but she would usually be seen with Julian, or a book. Julian was quite protective of her; he had once gotten into a large fight with another young man, who had earlier shoved Brenda, causing her to scrape her knee badly. It took all of Brenda's strength to drag him away.

She grimaced slightly at this memory. As she continued day dreaming, Hershel smirked, and grabbed Clark's arm, dragging him towards Brenda. Clark yelped, and began struggling, both looking quite foolish in front of the other students. "Hershel, let GO! You're going to rip my arm off!" Clark protested. Hershel rolled his eyes, "If you'd just come along, Clark, then maybe I won't tear your arm out of its socket."

Yet, Clark continued to struggle. Hershel pleaded silently for the professor not to walk in, as he continued to pull on his friend's arm. In the meantime, Brenda enjoyed the show, giggling until her eyes shone with tears of mirth. At last, Clark gave up, but not without pinching Hershel's arm, who winced slightly, but smirked with triumph. Brenda calmed herself, and smiled politely, "H-Hello, Hershel, Hello, Clark. How are you?"

Hershel surprisingly smiled shyly. He was never used to any girl, and Clark found this quite amusing, as he was the one to drag him to Brenda, "We're fine, thanks! And you?" Hershel said politely. Brenda nodded, "Oh, I'm quite alright, thank you for asking. Er, what seems to be the trouble with you two- you realize you caused quite a scene?" This did not go without another giggle, and another pinch. "Well, ah, we were wondering if we could sit with you." Brenda blinked with slight surprise, but smiled slightly, "Of course you can! What a silly thing to make a fuss over."

Pinch.

"Ow!"

Brenda sighed, and shook her head, stealing a glance at Julian. He looked slightly disappointed, and Brenda supposed he had overheard her agreeing to the boys sitting with her, but he shrugged, sent a kind smile (or perhaps a sympathetic smile?) to her, as he joined another young man at a table, whose hair was smoothed down against his head.

As Brenda turned her gaze away, she looked towards the doorway expectantly, waiting for the somewhat late professor. But, instead of him, in walked a lovely young lady. Her hair was in a ponytail, which rested against her back. She wore brown pants, and a white shirt, which was worn underneath a half-length, pale blue coat. She wore glasses perched on her nose, and a small, slightly nervous smile. She looked around the classroom, and her face lit up as her gaze landed on Brenda.

Brenda as well, smiled when she saw the girl, and she stood. Hershel and Clark, who had been silently arguing again, turned to see what Brenda was looking at. Hershel blinked, slightly stunned, as Clark tilted his head. The boy who was sitting next to Julian, looked up at the new student, and his jaw dropped. The only person that noticed was Julian, who gave him an odd look. "Brenda!" the girl cried. Brenda grinned.

"Claire!"

Brenda walked over to Claire, and turned to the two boys, gesturing to them to follow. They did so. Clark smiled kindly, before nudging Hershel in the ribs, snapping him back to focus. Brenda took the girl's hand, nodding to the silent pair. Inwardly, she laughed. They were so different now than they were before, arguing and pinching. "This is Clark, and this is Hershel. Why didn't you tell me you'd be coming to this school?" Claire laughed, "I thought I'd surprise you. It's been quite a while, hasn't?" Brenda smiled, and nodded. She and Claire had met, when they were both in a small group of young adults, who were helping Miss Florimier, a well-known elderly lady in a nearby neighborhood of the girls. The old woman had a terrible mess of a garden, and the group of teens had volunteered to help. By the end of the project, Miss Florimier had a healthy garden, and Brenda and Claire both had each other's friendship.

Claire turned to the boys, "How do you do?" she asked politely. Clark smiled at her, and held out his hand, which she shook, "I do very well, thank you. As Brenda said, I'm Clark Triton." Claire smiled kindly, and turned to Hershel, whose cheeks pinked. He cleared his throat, and did the same as Clark. She took his hand, as he said, "I-I do very well also…. Thank you. I-I'm Hershel L-Layton…" Claire smiled warmly, noticing his nervous stutter. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Claire Foley. I hope we get to be great friends."

A/N: Aaaaand, there we go! *throws kittens as I run away from being killed* SOOOORRRREEEEE DX


End file.
